<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Night by KitkatPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414955">Wedding Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitkatPanda/pseuds/KitkatPanda'>KitkatPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron In Wonderland [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Top Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitkatPanda/pseuds/KitkatPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith didn't let Lance know of a special surprise for their wedding night. But man if it didn't pay off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron In Wonderland [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Voltron in Wonderland au, that I'm making and I wrote this for Keith's b-day but am just getting around to posting it now. I cosplay Keith as the King of Hearts which you can see on my Instagram or TikTok!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lance agreed to marry Keith he didn’t expect their wedding night to be anything special. Boy was he wrong. The last thing he would have expected, is to be escorted from the reception to Keith’s room and tied down to the bed. At the time he resisted but the soldiers just asked him to let them do their job, to protect their family. He understood their desperation, after all that’s why he married him. His mission from the resistance was to kill Keith, but after all the time he has spent with the young king, he’s found himself falling for him. </p><p>But the fact that he was still stuck on the bed waiting made him nervous. Usually these things are cleared between partners before they happen, and none of that happened to his knowledge (let’s be fair he may have done so very drunk but he doubted it). That’s when the door opened, Keith walked in head high closing the door behind him and leaning back on it. A smirk graced his face as his eyes wandered over Lance exposed still in his reception dress. Though the vest and white button up he had rode up as had laid there, with this wrists tied together with another rope keeping them up to the headboard with little slack. The only other thing that had changed from his outfit was a lack of shoes and socks, he asked to remove them before laying down on the silken sheets. “Blue really is your color, it’s as if those pretty eyes of yours are shining,” Keith’s voice brought his attention back to his new husband.</p><p>Keith shrugged off his red suit jacket walking over to his desk and dropping it over the back of the chair, he picked up a wooden box that had been there for as long as Lance had known the king, he never bothered to ask what was in it. Now he wishes he had an inkling of a clue, as Keith walked over and sat down next to him, the bed dipping under his weight. His hands worked quickly to unlock the box but Keith left it closed as he placed it on the other side of Lance, leaning down towards the other their lips were only an inch apart and Lance could feel Keith’s breath on his skin. Lance leaned as far up as he could and pressed his lips to his loves, the kiss was sweet and chaste as Keith pulled back soon after the smirk now more of a true smile. Keith shifted to sit on top of Lance “No more going back after tonight,” Keith opened the box, and grabbed something out of it that Lance couldn’t quite see, “you’re mine.” Keith leaned back towards him with something thin in his hands, Lance felt Keith wrap something around his neck and it clicked. It was a choker, like the one always wore as the sign of his power. “All mine. Just as I promised that you would be.”</p><p>“You can cage a creature, but that doesn’t make it yours,” Lance’s voice didn’t come out strong like he intended but breathy, a sign of how truly gone for this man he was. Keith claimed his lips with force, Lance showing defiance had always got him heated up and tonight was no different, it was the sheer dominance Keith exuded when they first met that made him sass the king. While he should have lost his head like so many others instead Keith laughed,later saying that it was rare people spoke to him like that anymore. As their relationship got more intimate the sassing took on another form, one that made the king less noble and more like the element many people associated him with: fire. “This isn’t over,” his voice whined as the King of hearts leaned back away.</p><p>“No,” the voice was strong and commanding, ever the leader, “Not yet. There are still some traditions for tonight, I believe.” There was a grind of Keith’s hips down onto Lance’s abs, and Lance tried to move his hands but those guards tied a mean knot. Keith chuckled at the display sliding his hands up under Lance’s shirt, keeping his touches teasing. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you,” he seemed to contemplate what he said for a second his hands stilled by his hips and gripped them like Lance was going to disappear, “unless you ask me to.”</p><p>“Keith,” Lance didn’t know what to focus on, the vice grip on his hips, the hard eyes that stared into his soul, or the straining erection in his pants, “please.” Please what? What did he want? He couldn’t tell anymore, was it the comfort of home or the excitement of a new experience? Or could it be Keith giving him what they waited for tonight? Keith always found a reason to walk away when things got too intense between the two of them before this. What was he supposed to do, tell the KING not to do his job, no not happening. A bite on his neck pulled Lance out of his musings causing him to cry out, though it quickly softened into a gentle suck that made him squirm. Hands wandered out from under his shirt and to the lowest button of his vest popping it open, then the next and the one after that. All the while Keith was biting and lapping at his neck leaving a trail of hickies, and Lance could not seem to keep quiet. It's not like they never touched each other but this was different. This was Keith not holding back and taking what he wanted. Lance could do nothing but take it, and he loved it. After his vest was completely unbuttoned he leaned back again taking the image of Lance’s red face and dark bruises on his neck.</p><p>“You’re so loud, maybe I can help with that,” Keith reached back into the box he had brought over and took out two pieces of cloth. One was square and the other was a longer rectangle, Lance raised his eyebrow, Keith neatly folded the square cloth and gripped Lance's jaw forcing his mouth open and pushing the cloth in. Lance tried to push the makeshift gag out but Keith was quicker in that he tied the other cloth tightly behind the others head causing a moan to escape. “Your voice is so pretty, even prettier like this,” a peck to the gag, “how about we get you out of those clothes now?” Lance nodded eagerly arching his back to try to get Keith to do something, the ties on his wrists cinched at the movement a reminder he had no control here, in this time and space. Keith shushed him as more whines escaped the gag reaching once again into the mysterious box to pull a knife out, “if you don’t stay still you’ll hurt yourself, I don’t want that so just be good for me.” Lance started to shake his head, Keith was deadly with a knife at the best of times so panic set in as his eyes took in the sharp blade. Keith didn’t acknowledge Lance’s panic as he cut along the buttons of the undershirt, continuing down to the slacks that seemed way too tight even though they fit perfectly earlier in the day. Keith continued with a steady hand cutting away the slacks until the only fabric left on Lance was the vest, slightly cut undershirt, and his boxers. Keith put the knife to the side to at his captives chest teasing Lance’s nipples with his mouth and teeth, sucking and biting driving Lance crazy with the sensations. Boxers were tugged down and pulled away from skin as Keith took the knife with one hand and quickly cut them off. </p><p>Slowly making his way down Lance’s abs Keith made sure to mark on his way down leaving hickeys, a dark part of Keith curled in contentment at being able to claim the man underneath him. The marks would fade and he would be able to make new ones. He was the only one who would ever have Lance this way, and he’ll keep it that way any way possible. Keith could still hear Lance as he moaned and screamed as he sucked the caramel skin, and he couldn’t help but love that voice. He should soundproof this room just so he could leave the gag out the next time. Grabbing some oil from the box his mother left for this night, he spread some of it over his fingers, “Lance I need to prep you, knock on the headboard if you need me to stop okay?” Keith waited, he wanted nothing more than to take Lance but there was no room for pain here. Not with Lance. Never with him. Lance finally nodded his head after a minute his body no longer shaking from the sensations that had been coursing through him prior. Keith smiled and leaned down towards the others erection, taking it into his mouth as his fingers started toying with the other man's entrance. He felt as Lance’s muscles tensed around him straining against the red ropes that were keeping him in place. Keith only kept teasing him until his body once again began to relax, finally pushing in a finger he’d pushed his head down all the way to the base of Lance’s dick to swallow at the same time. Lance screamed through the gag, but it didn’t sound like a pained one. Either way, Keith moved up towards his face, though he left his finger in the other, limiting his mobility.</p><p>Lance had tears brimming at his eyes and a blush high on his face. Keith using his free hand untied the gag and pulled out the cloth that he had balled up earlier, “Darling? Are you okay? Do you need to stop?”</p><p>“Don’t stop please, please Keith,” Lance’s voice was wrecked and more of a breathy whine.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Keith immediately responded, voice soothing to the other man, “I won’t, don’t worry, do you want me to put the gag back in, or keep it out?” Lance seemed to contemplate this for a minute before opening his mouth as a signal, but this time Keith only put in the balled up cloth so that Lance could spit it out if he needed to. Kissing his way back down Keith took his time to  make sure Lance was feeling every kiss, lick, and nip on his way down. Thrusting his finger in and out slowly teasing the second finger around Lance’s rim as he slowly made his way back down from collarbone to hipbone. Finally, he pushed the second finger in and stopped moving his fingers as he kissed around Lances thighs creating new marks around the sensitive area. Slowly he started to move again making sure to stretch his love without hurting him, listening closely to the whimpers and muffled moans that poured from Lance as he scissored and added another finger. This lasted until he knew Lance was ready. Well, that was the plan until he found the spot that made Lance scream. Now, his plan was to make Lance cum here with just his fingers, then see how far he could go with the other man split in two around him.  </p><p>Lance screamed and tensed as Keith continued to play with that spot deep inside of him with his fingers, pushing and toying then retreating only to start the process again. It was maddening to Lance that he couldn’t interact as he normally could, forced to lay and take it and finally fall from the edge he had been built towards from the beginning of this night. His limbs became heavy as his high finally subsided, Keith was shuffling around as he laid there like a pile of goo. Sexy goo, if Keith’s words were anything to go by.  The cloth in his mouth seemed like it was meant to be there at this point that he belonged in this moment forever, he was Keith's object, to be owned by the king. His prize jewel. Something to parade in front of the kingdom yet to be guarded by high walls when not around royalty. There was a hand on his cheek suddenly, warm and thrumming with the heat of the man he had willingly given his life to, soft words whispered into his ear as another hand ran up and down his side building him back up to a place where that precipice he had fallen from lied. There was a push at his entrance not like the fingers that were just there, no, this was thicker and wider. Oh.  OH. The push in was maddening an inch only for it to almost be pulled out again, then another inch. There were sounds rushing from his throat, he couldn’t hold it back if he tried. </p><p>“Fuck. Lance,” rough and strained Keith’s voice showed the restraint he had to hold from fucking Lance mercilessly, “so beautiful, so wonderful, so mine.” He picked up the knife again admiring the way Lance’s body arched to accommodate the pleasure running through his veins, he moved quickly and carefully to cut the ropes off of Lance’s ankles. Then threw the knife off the bed entirely so he could wrap one hand around his lover's thigh and the other ones falling into a bruising grip on his hip. Lance’s lags moved to wrap around him, pulling him in close, pushing Keith the rest of the way in causing them both to moan at the feeling. Keith was doing his best to keep still, allowing Lance to adjust, until he felt Lance ground his hips into Keith, a whine pushing through the gag. Keith took out the balled up cloth that he had left in Lance’s mouth and replaced it with his tongue taking control of his love's mouth, holding close as he started to pound into his husband. </p><p>Lance scrambled for something to hold onto as Keith rammed into him all the while keeping his mouth occupied. Their lips parted as Keith rested his forehead against Lance’s moaning as he fell out of the quick rhythm he had created, instead chasing his climax. Keith finally let out a long low moan and Lance felt warmth spread through him as Keith came inside him, bringing Lance to his second high. Collapsing together Keith forced himself to untie lance and rub at the limbs that had been previously tied. “I love mi corazon,” Lance whispered.</p><p>“I love you too, my heart,” came Keith’s soft reply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Insta: @Dark.Angel.Cosplayer<br/>TikTok: @darkened.cos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>